


unfinished

by zoeisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeisnotonfire/pseuds/zoeisnotonfire
Summary: this is all my unfinished work that i may pr may not post





	1. Chapter 1

Facts. Dan Howell loved theater. Rumor. Dan Howell is a flaming fag. (Exact words written on the school bathroom.)  
Dan couldn’t really put a confirmation on that rumor though. He always tells himself that he’s not gay. He can’t be. All his friends would stop talking to him, his dad would kill him, his mom wouldn’t talk to him. Sure, they think it’s a little weird that Dan likes to act, but Dan just reminds them of hot male celebrity actors who aren’t gay. (Calling them hot probably doesn’t help) But Dan didn’t know his feelings. He thought girls were pretty, but he also thought guys were really hot too.  
Dan is in his senior year of high school and is hoping to get his fourth leading role award in the school play. This year was the most important play because important acting university people would be there looking at him to see if they could give him a scholarship. Today were auditions but Dan knew he didn’t need to practice since the person who always assigns the roles is the drama teacher, and the drama teacher loved him.  
After school came around and Dan entered the auditorium. But instead of the drama teacher sitting in the audience chairs with a table was a boy with black hair and pale skin.  
“Where’s Mrs. Peterson?” Dan asked him, making sure he was loud enough to hear him form the back of the room.  
“In her classroom” he replied, without taking his eyes off the paper he was scribbling down on.  
“So auditions aren’t today?” Dan asked.  
“No, they are. Are you auditioning?” the boy asked disinterested.  
“Yes, may I ask, Who are you?” dan asked again. He didn’t mean to sound rude, but he knew it came out a bit snippy. He walked up to the stage.  
“I, since you asked so kindly” he boy said bitterly. “Am Mrs. Petersons nephew. And I am the director of this year’s play.” The boy lifted his head. “And who may you be?”  
Dan folded his arms but couldn’t help but think of how attractive this boy is. ‘Not in a gay way, though,’ Dan reminded himself.  
“My name is Dan Howell.”  
His eyes lit up. “Of course, the leading role is always a diva” he smirked.  
“May I ask what your name is?” Dan tilted his head, just a bit annoyed.  
“Phil Lester. Are you going to audition or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?” he winked. “It takes more than a pretty face to get a role in my play”  
Dan’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me. And did you say YOUR play?”  
“Didn’t Mrs. Peterson tell you? I’m the director and the writer” he smiled.  
“Well I guess I have to audition now” Dan gave a fake smile, also trying to hide that he found this whole conversation really hot. “Am I supposed to read off certain lines? Or do I just say something from whatever play.  
“Do you know the play Two of One? The confession scene of act one please”  
Dan’s cheeks went slightly red. Of course, he knew Two of One. He knew every line, but the play is about a gay couple trying to be accepted in America during the fifties. “I’m not gay.” Dan said.  
“I never asked if you were” Phil rested his elbow on the table with his hand supporting his chin.  
“But the play is about, you know, gays” Dan said a bit quietly.  
He hated how self-conscience he was about his sexuality. He couldn’t even say a few lines of a play because of it. As much as Dan thinks he might be, he doesn’t want to admit it, or be associated with the word at all.  
“It’s okay then, just do whatever” Phil smiles a little bit more sincere, but Dan wasn’t having it. He felt like Phil was trying to make a mockery of him. Trying to test him or something.  
He unfolded his arms took a deep breath and began. “I love you and I don’t care if the whole world hears me say it” full emotion entered his body and a fake American accent, “Eddie I love you. Who cares if they call us fags. All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” 

Phil was more impressed than what his aunt had told him. “He’s a very handsome boy, great actor. Quite your type” she had winked.  
Dan said all the lines perfectly with such emotion, it turned Phil on completely. He was already supposed to give him the leading role. Direct orders from his aunt, but Phil was having a fun time making Dan’s life a little difficult. His eyes locked with Dan’s.  
“I love your eyes. I love you smile. I love you, Eddie. Don’t you dare tell me you don’t feel the same.” After finishing the scene, Dan looked away.  
“You’re really good” Phil admitted.  
“Was that supposed to be sarcastic?” Dan raised his eyebrows.  
Phil smiled. He knew he would make Dan fall in love with him at the end of this play.  
“Not at all handsome, you can go now. Results will be up tomorrow” Phil winked and went back to writing.  
In the corner of his eye he saw Dan’s jaw drop and his cheeks redden. Phil smirked.  
Dan walked out, nodding his head in disbelief. 

 

The next morning Dan walked into first period and sat next to his two friends, PJ, and Chris. The two friends he’s had since he was seven.  
“Sup, Dan. Did you hear? There’s a new kid in school” PJ said as Dan pulled out his notes.  
“Maybe we will finally have enough people to be the three musketeers for Dan’s next play” Chris joked.  
“No thank you, I already met him, he’s an asshole” Dan sighed.  
“Why? When did you meet him?” PJ asked.  
“He’s Mrs. Peterson’s nephew”  
“The hot drama teacher?” Chris’s eyes lit up.  
“First of all ew.” Dan gave a disgusted face.  
“Hey, she’s only like 27” Chris defended himself.  
“and second, yes. And since he is Mrs. Petersons nephew she is letting him direct and write the play this year” Dan complained.  
“Wait, I still don’t understand, why is he an asshole?” PJ asked.  
“it’s because…” Dan didn’t want to say why because that involved Dan saying Phil was sassy and called him pet names. (That was gay.) He couldn’t mention the fact that he was hot either. (That was even more gay.) “He just was.”  
PJ rolled his eyes. “Whatever, mate”  
The late bell rang and as it did a familiar black headed boy walked in. Dan groaned. Phil’s eyes glanced around the classroom. When his eyes found Dan, he smirked.  
“Oh, Mr. Lester! The principal told me you would be coming today. Take any seat you’d like the class isn’t that big.” Their teacher said.  
Of course Phil sat as close to Dan as possible. “We meet again” he smiled at Dan.  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
“ Are you going to introduce me to your friends or do I have to call you more pet names?”  
Chris laughed but passed it off as a cough when PJ nudged him in the shoulder.  
“I’m guessing your Mrs. Peterson’s nephew?” PJ said nicely. “Daniel here, said so many nice things about you.”  
“I bet he did” Phil said sarcastically. “and yes, my name is Phil” he extended his hand to PJ.  
PJ gave him a genuine smile and shook his hand. “PJ Ligori, and this is Chris.”  
“Yes, hello, I’m Chris” chris shakes Phil’s hand. “Just a question, do you have an uncle?”  
“Mate, that’s sick” PJ scrunches up his face.  
“What, it was just a question” Chris laughs.  
Phil avoided the question and thought about what might impress Dan’s friends. He looked over to see PJ backpack. It was a dark blue bag with a Legend of Zelda patch on the small pocket. Phil’s eyes lit up, he was happy they had common interests.  
“I like your patch, PJ” Phil pointed at it.  
“Wait, you like Zelda?” PJ looked surprised. “I’ve never met anyone besides these two who likes Legend of Zelda!”  
“Really, I’m surprised, at my old school all the guys played it” Phil smiled.  
“I don’t know why you called him an asshole Dan, Phil seems pretty cool” PJ smirked and went back to actually paying attention to what their teacher was saying.  
Dan’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe PJ would just say that right in front of him.  
“Close your mouth Darling, you’ll catch flies” Phil says as he places his hand underneath Dan’s chin and closes his mouth for him.  
Dan pulls away Phil’s hand from his face and looks down to his journal to hide his creeping blush. 

The results for the play were posted and of course Dan got the lead. It was impossible for him not to get it.


	2. second unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im probably going to actually finish this one ??

Cereal.   
2006  
Someone once told Phil Lester that everyone’s life revolves around one thing, and when you find out what that one thing is, you’ll understand life a bit better. Phil didn’t believe her and went on with his day.   
One day Phil goes to tesco for some groceries and sees a box of cereal. It says he could win something if he get the right box. He laughed a little bit but went for it and bought the box.   
When he got home he found a token for a video camera. He felt super lucky and went to claim his prize. He didn’t know what he would do after he got it, though. “Maybe I can start a video blog” he thought.   
He did. And people actually watched him. He got a better camera, but he never forgot that it all started with a box of cereal. It wasn’t at the time but now he realized that getting that box of cereal was one of the best moments of his life.  
2009  
Phil started talking to a boy who watched his videos. He liked muse and thought Phil was amazing. “no pun intended” the boy had texted him.   
After a while of internet flirting, they decided to meet in real life.   
Phil was so excited, he was going to have Dan for a full weekend. When he saw the younger boy, get off the train he ran up and hugged him. “I can’t believe I’m hugging you” Dan smiled. In that moment, Phil knew Dan was the one. Dan had felt the same. They spent their day around Manchester. Kissed on the Manchester eye. And held hands all the way back to Phil’s house.   
“I’m hungry” Dan had announced, as he plopped down onto Phil’s couch.   
“I’m not much of a chef, want some cereal?” Phil asked.   
“Sure” Dan smiled up at Phil.   
They ate cereal and cried watching Wall-E.  
It was one of the best moments of Phil’s life.  
2016  
Dan and Phil have been living with each other for quite some time. Their YouTube channels have become their jobs and they are still as in love as they were in 2009.   
Phil was sitting in the lounge of their London apartment, browsing tumblr. Not being bothered by the fact that he ate almost all of Dan’s cereal the night before. He was awake at three in the morning and wanted some cereal but his cereal wasn’t as filling. Dan was sitting next to him, but got up and left the lounge. Phil didn’t think much of it until-   
“PHHHIIIILLL” dan yelled out.   
He walked into the lounge holding up his cereal box. Phil winced in embarrassment. “Did you eat my Crunchy Nut?”   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself” Phil laughed.   
Dan couldn’t help but smile through his angry expression. “This is like the one hundredth time Phil” Dan sat in Phil’s lap.   
“Luckily, you love me and going to forgive me for being a cereal stealer” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.   
“I hate you” Dan joked as he leaned in to kiss Phil.   
It happened like that every time. Those were some of the best moments of Phil’s life.  
2022  
The fans have been waiting forever for the year 2022 to come. It was just a joke at first but now that it was, everyone was waiting for one of them to pop the question.   
There have been less cases of Phil stealing Dan’s cereal now. It was still funny to see Dan’s expression when he lifted a box that felt empty when it shouldn’t have been. That’s how Phil realized how he was going to propose.   
The next day, Phil told Dan he was going to get a haircut. Dan didn’t think much of it, and continued browsing his laptop. Phil didn’t get his haircut though, he went to a jewelry store. He awkwardly entered and browsed the glass cases filled with hundreds of silver rings. None of them stood out to phil until he saw an almost black ring.   
“Its black sterling sliver” the old man across the glass case told him. “Are you looking to purchase a ring today, sir?”   
“Yes, I’m proposing to my boyfriend.” Phil realized that the old man probably didn’t care about his soon to be engagement.


End file.
